Loving Samantha: Hunt
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: 2-shot Drabble! Third and fourth in the "Loving Samantha" drabble series. Dean Winchester has a small, loving moment with his sister, Samantha Winchester. Gender-switch! Wincest! DeanxGirl!Sam
1. Blood

_Title: Loving Samantha: Hunt_

_Summary: 2-shot Drabble! Third and fourth in the "Loving Samantha" drabble series. Dean Winchester has a small, loving moment with his sister, Samantha Winchester. Gender-switch! Wincest! DeanxGirl!Sam_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

---**  
**

**Silent Knight: I don't own anything, only the plot for this drabble and the drabble after this one.  
**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Loving Samantha: Hunt**

**1: Blood**

Blood.

There was so much blood.

Dean Winchester could only watch as more blood seeped out of Samantha Winchester, her eyes glazed over as she looked up at the clear night sky, no stars to be seen. It had started as a regular even hunt; Dean and Samantha found out about a series of murders happening in a small, abandoned house. After impersonating two detectives to go to one of the deceased men's house, his elder sister explained what had happened. Apparently, the boy had gotten double dared and had to bring his sister into the "haunted house." The sister agreed and then the boy got massively hurt by some "invisible force." She ran back to the house, the cops were called, and the boy was claimed dead.

After doing some more research, Samantha reassured Dean that it was the angry spirit of the owner of the house. It took a while to find the owner's grave and were ready to salt and burn it when the angry spirit came out of nowhere and, suddenly, gashes covered Samantha's whole body. It seemed that the angry spirit was able to leave the house, but chose not to. Dean immediately burned the body, and the spirit was no more. Right then, Samantha was covered in gashes and her blood was coming out in buckets.

When Samantha groaned in pain, Dean finally snapped out of it and quickly kneeled next to her. "Sammy," He whispered hoarsely, trying to be strong keep his tears in, "It's going to be alright, okay? Everything is going to be fine...you're going to be fine." Before he could stop them, the tears poured out his eyes. Dean didn't even try to wipe them away, he could only watch as Samantha groaned and moaned in pain, her own tears of pain mixing with her blood.

The pool of blood that surrounded her then started to stain Dean's pants, but he made no sign of moving. Finally thinking straight, Dean decided to quickly pick up Samantha bridal style, opened the Impala's door and carefully placed Samantha in the backseats. He then sprinted over to the driver's seat and turned the Impala on. Then, he sped over to the hospital. Every once in a while, he'd glance in the front-view mirror, talking to his sister when he saw her eyes were closed. He didn't care about the back-seat that was stained with blood, he cared more about the person whose blood it was.

Blood.

There was so much blood.

* * *

**Silent Knight: Ooh, the angst! So...what do you think? Should I kill Samantha or keep her alive? Let me know! Although, if I choose to kill her, I still will continue these drabble series, it'll just be before she had died.**

**Review, please!**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


	2. Tears

_Title: Loving Samantha: Hunt_

_Summary: 2-shot Drabble! Third and fourth in the "Loving Samantha" drabble series. Dean Winchester has a small, loving moment with his sister, Samantha Winchester. Gender-switch! Wincest! DeanxGirl!Sam_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

---

**Silent Knight: I don't own anything, only the plot for this drabble, the drabble itself and the one before it.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Loving Samantha: Hunt**

**2: Tears**

Dean Winchester didn't know how much time had passed since he had brought his hurt sister, Samantha Winchester, to the hospital. When the receptionist asked for some ID, Dean had no choice but to give Samantha's real ID. But there were no worries, he'd erase all the evidence off the hard-drive that has information that a Samantha Winchester had checked into the hospital. There was no way he would go without doing that, and Dean knew he would get an earful when Samantha would get up and find out he gave the receptionist her real ID...if she woke up...

No, of course she'd wake up; there was no doubt about it. Samantha had been hurt numerous times in hunts, and she was still okay. She just _had_ to wake up. Dean looked his sister over. Numerous scratch marks adorned her body, and all the dried blood had been wiped clean off of her. Samantha's whole body was pale because lots of blood had been lost. When the doctors told Dean they'd need someone to donate her blood that matches her blood type, so Dean offered his own. Right now, his blood was being transferred into her limp, lifeless body. Even though the doctors had done that, they had told the eldest Winchester that there was a chance she may not make it. Of course, Dean told them that that would never happen, but the doctors only shook their heads at him.

As Dean watched Samantha, he was astounded at how beautiful she still managed to look. Her dark brown hair was spread around her, and her skin was now as pale as the white pillow under her head. Her arms stayed limp at her sides - bruises on them, of course - and her eyes were yet to open. Reaching forward, Dean grasped on of her hand, and was surprised at how small and feeble it looked in his own large hand. He squeezed the hand gently as tears fell from his eyes. The promise of keeping Samantha safe - the promise that he made to himself and his father - may break, but Dean inwardly shouted at his sister to keep holding on, to stay with him, to not leave him alone.

He loved Samantha, more than a brother should ever love his sister. He didn't care what others thought of his feelings for his sister, Samantha Winchester. If she didn't love him like he did, then Dean would just continue to watch over her silently. And if she did, then he'd stay with her forever...be hers forever. But, if she didn't wake up, how would he even be able to do any of those things? No, no, no...Samantha needed to stay with him, she couldn't leave him, she just couldn't!

He closed his eyes as a tear fell and dropped on Samantha's pale, bruised face. Unknown to him, her face scrunched up, her eyes-lids still over her eyes. Slowly yet surely, Samantha opened her eyes to see Dean's pain-stricken face full with tears as they kept on falling on her. Her lips pulled into a weak smile, and she didn't even care that it hurt to do so.

"Dean?" Samantha hoarsely called out to Dean, her own tears falling down her face.

Dean smiled and his opened his eyes, and then embraced her as tightly as he could with out hurting her further.

* * *

**Silent Knight: Okay, I seriously love this one. Don't you guys? This was more like an "angst/hurt/comfort" type drabble 2-shot, isn't it? Anyway, please review and let me what you thought of it. :)**

**Oh, and here's a very, very, very, very short preview for what's to come in **_Loving Samantha: Denial_**, the next drabble.**

'Loving Samantha: Denial' Short Preview

Dean definitely was seeing green, but there was no way he'd admit it to anyone - not even himself. Dean saw as Samantha gave the bartender the smile all of the Winchesters were famous for. The brunette man glared at the pair, angered. Why the hell was she talking to him anyway? He was just some loser who didn't deserve her. Nobody deserved her.

She was _his_, and his only.

**Ooh, who doesn't love an angered, jealous Dean Winchester. I'm telling you all, Dean Winchester and Jensen Ackles are too sexy for their own good.**

**Anyway...Silent Knight over and out!**


End file.
